doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Peri and the Piscon Paradox
Peri and the Piscon Paradox ist ein Hörspiel von Nev Fountain und erschien als 7. Hörspiel innerhalb der 5. Staffel der Companion Chronicles. Erstmals innerhalb der Reihe wird der Doctor von einem seinem TV-Darsteller gesprochen, in diesem Fall der Sechste von Colin Baker. Handlung Der Doctor und Peri reisen nach Los Angeles ins Jahr 2009, um hier dem Treiben eines Piscons ein Ende zu setzen ... Zarl plant das gesamte Wasser der Erde zu stehlen und es an den Meistbietenden zu verkaufen ... Oder die San-Andreas-Verwerfung in die Luft zu sprengen ... Oder den gesamten Planeten ... In diesem Punkt ist er ein bisschen vage ... Überraschenderweise erhalten der Doctor und Peri Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite: einer zukünftigen Version von Peri. Sie kennt Zarls dunkles Geheimnis ... Aber sollte die zukünftige Peri überhaupt auf der Erde sein? Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht - und es ist nicht nur Zarl ... Personen *Fünfter Doctor *Peri Brown *Sechster Doctor *Zarl *Beretta *namenloser Time Lord Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Chronologie der Abenteuer des Fünften Doctors: Die Geschichte spielt zwischen den TV-Episoden Planet of Fire und The Caves of Androzani. *Chronologie der Abenteuer des Sechsten Doctors: Die Geschichte spielt zwischen den TV-Episoden The Ultimate Foe und Time and the Rani. *Mehrfach treffen die beiden Doctoren im Laufe der Geschichte aufeinander, ohne dass der Fünfte Doctor merkt, dass er es mit seiner zukünftigen Inkarnation zu tun hat. *Peri vergleicht ihr älteres Ich mit Audrey Hepburn. *Die ältere Peri erwähnt die X-Files, die auch der Doctor zu kennen scheint. *Ein Time Lord klärt den Sechsten Doctor darüber auf, was mit Peri vor seinem Gerichtsverfahren auf der Raumstation Zenobia tatsächlich geschah: durch den Eingriff der Time Lords in die Zeitlinie entstanden verschiedene Versionen Peris, die alle ein unterschiedliches Leben führten. Die hier auftretende ältere Peri kann sich nur noch an die Begegnung mit dem Fünften Doctor auf Lanzarote erinnern (Planet of Fire). Als sie auf die Erde zurückkehrte, wurden ihr alle Erinnerungen an die Reisen mit dem Doctor genommen. Dies geschah auch Jamie McCrimmon und Zoe Heriot (The War Games). *Der Sechste Doctor versucht, die Erinnerungen der älteren Peri zu aktivieren und erwähnt Sil (Vengeance on Varos, Mission to Magnus, Mindwarp), die Tractatoren (The Hollows of Time), die Eis-Krieger (Red Dawn, The Bride of Peladon, Mission to Magnus) und Davros (Revelation of the Daleks). *Der Fünfte Doctor vergleicht die Piscons mit den Pescatons, wobei er letzter als gewalttätiger einschätzt. *Der ältere Peri vermutet, das Verschwinden der Besatzung der Mary Celeste sei darauf zurückzuführen, dass Piscons menschliche Formen annehmen wollten. Der wahre Grund hat jedoch mit den Daleks zu tun (The Chase). *Am Ende der Geschichte begeben sich der Fünfte Doctor und die jüngere Peri nach Androzani Minor (The Caves of Androzani). *Der Sechste Doctor bietet der älteren Peri am Ende der Geschichte an, wieder mit ihm zu reisen, doch sie lehnt ab. Später in seinem Leben macht der Doctor dieses Angebot einer anderen Peri-Version, die dann annimmt (The Widow's Assassin). Kategorie:Doctor Who Hörspiele Kategorie:Hörspiele (Fünfter Doctor) Kategorie:Hörspiele (Sechster Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Fünfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Sechster Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Mehrere Doctoren) Kategorie:Stories (Peri Brown) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)